The New Californian Kid, pt 2
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Rocky settles into New York City and a rivalry between him versus the rich kid from Manhattan has grown serious and Rocky has to do some serious ninja training with the turtles all while getting to know the city. How will this rivalry go out? Enjoy!
1. A Popular Kid's Plot for Revenge

What up, guys?! Just want to say thank you guys for favoring and subscribing to 'The New Californian Kid'! As a token of appreciation, here's a sequel! Hope you guys enjoy part 2 of 'The New Californian Kid' where we see more of Rocky and more rivalry between him and Lukas. Trust me, it'll blow your mind! Enjoy!

* * *

The New Californian Kid, pt. 2

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: A Popular Rich Kid's Plot for Revenge

On the upscale Upper East Side Neighborhood of Manhattan, Lukas begins thinking of ways to ruin the new kid as revenge for stealing the social spotlight in Roosevelt High School and as he logs himself in Spacehook, he's determined to find some dirt on Rocky Zuckerburg as he searches for his name there, he sees one profile picture of him standing on the beach in Malibu with a surfboard with a skull mask covering his face and that wasn't good enough for Lukas to humiliate him with and he scaled deeper and deeper into his pictures and sees one where he sucks his thumb and holds his teddy bear as a little boy.

Once he saw the picture, he knew that it was something he got there that he can use against Rocky and make it his downfall and he said, "Oh yeah..."

He then texted a couple of his rich society friends to search on Rocky Zuckerburg's Spacehook page and scroll down his pictures and when they did so, he received a huge amount of texts from their friends all asking the same thing, 'How do we bring him down?'

His text goes on the verge of saying, 'Ruin him however you want' and once that text was sent, there was definitely no turning back.

Before he can follow through, he sends a very warning message to Rocky which reads, 'You'd better pack up your bags and move back to California because I know everything about your secrets. Consider this a little sample for all the pain you'll get from me. Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the popular, rich kid' and after that, he sent it to Rocky and he lets out a very sinister smile and said, "Let the humiliation commence."

Further away from the art hub of New York City, Rocky was checking his Spacehook on his phone to see what his friends are up to and while he was scrounging, he received a Spacehook message and thought it might've been either April or Casey, but the minute he opened it, he was a little leery about this one message that said, 'I know about your secrets' and 'Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the popular, rich kid' and it hit him...it's Lukas.

With that, he dropped his phone to the ground and found out that Lukas knows something about him that was totally out of the blue and a slap to the face to the point where Lukas is not gonna let him go easily...without a fight.

"He ain't ever gonna stop, ain't he?" asked Rocky, very worried.

Soon enough, he heard a couple of text messages coming to him and he was too scared to pick it up because it might've been some of Lukas' rich friends and the more rings he hears, the more scared he's getting and he slowly picks them up and sees mounds of texts delivered by what he completely feared; being targeted by all of Lukas' rich friends...most of them that sent memes about him sucking his thumb and holding a teddy bear as a baby.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rocky exclaimed.

At this point, Rocky didn't know what to do...but he knows one thnig to do; text two people he trusts the most; Casey and April. He sent both of them a text message and it reads, 'I got a situation...Lukas is targeting me.'

* * *

Best way to start it off, huh? Stay tuned to see more because this is just the start!


	2. Secret Problem

That situation Rocky had to occur last night delved him into a deeper dilemma that he can only tell Casey and April all about. You'll see what I mean in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret Problem

By the next morning, Rocky got himself ready for school and as he walks downstairs, he feels completely scared to come back to school after that Spacehook message delivered from Lukas, planning to expose whatever he has to use against him as retaliation for having the dance party shifted to the new pizzeria so that it can be held at his Upper East Side home in Manhattan and he just felt this huge knot in his throat and stomach that if Lukas actually pulls it off, he can imagine every single amount of emotional and mental pain that this rich guy can cause.

The first person that noticed something was wrong with him was his mother as she comes over to her son and ask him, "Rocky-boi, are you okay?"

Rocky turns around and sees his mom right behind him and he wasn't quite sure if he can really share with her what's going on with him and he said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

For some reason, his mom had this vibe that something's going down and she asked, "Are you sure? Anything you wanna talk to me about before you go on to school?"

"No, ma'am." Rocky replied.

Although unconvinced, she wasn't gonna push the situation even further and just decided to put it to the side for now and she said, "All right, son. I'll see you after school then."

"Okay." Rocky said, before taking off as he leaves the house.

As Rocky leaves for school, he seems somewhat scared to go back there, but he knew that this will start badly and has a feeling that things are gonna shift somehow and as he makes his way over, he sees just Casey walking by with his bike and caught up with him and said, "Hey, Casey."

"Sup, Rocky? How goes?" asked Casey, greeting him with a fist-bump.

Rocky lets out a heavy sigh and replied, "I wish things 'goes' fine, dude."

Casey could sense something was up and he replied, "I got your message. What did that rich prince of rotten potatoes do this time?"

Rocky whips out his phone and shows Casey these text messages that were delivered by Lukas and his accomplices about a picture of Rocky as a baby that they found on his Spacehook and used it against him, which proved disturbing for Casey to see and Casey said, "What were they thinking?"

"I don't know how they even know my Spacehook. I didn't know how he has a Spacehook as well." Rocky responded.

"Guys!"

They turned around and sees April catching up with them and she said, "You won't believe what that jerk sent me on my Spacehook!"

She showed them a picture of what appears to look like Casey and April making out in their underwear, although the image looks like it was in someone else's body, but cropped April and Casey's face in it to make it look like it's real and that set Casey off in a big way and said, "What the heck?!"

"And that's not even the half of it; Lukas placed that on his photo album there for his friends to see!" April exclaimed.

It sounds like Lukas is also placing Casey and April on his target list because Lukas believes that because Rocky is associating with them that they're now gonna get in the middle of this humiliation warfare and Casey said, "That doesn't even look like me! What is that guy's problem?!"

"It's because of me. Lukas said he wanted revenge against me for bringing the school dance to my dad's pizzeria and will stop at nothing until he wins. I'm so sorry for putting you guys through this." Rocky replied.

"It's not your fault, Rocky. If anything, Lukas did this and we need to know why." April answered.

"Didn't I already tell you why? It's because he wants revenge against me and he thinks you guys are co-conspirators." Rocky added.

The fact that Lukas would go to that extent made Casey infuriated and said, "If I see this guy's face, the first thing I wanna do is slap him in the face with my hockey stick."

"As much as I would love to see that, you can't do that. Rich kids...they have a way of getting what they want; if you go after them, they'll pull out anything in their manipulation book to make it look like you caused actual harm, then they'll report it and before you know it, you'll be sent to juvie or to prison. They'll have you like a cow being hanged onto a noose." Rocky responded.

"Well, we can't just let him get away with it." Casey argued.

"No, we can't. But what can we do?" asked Rocky.

A couple of minutes go by and as they made their way to school, Rocky was nervous as heck about what's gonna happen the minute they walk in these doors and as they walked in, Lukas and his crew were looking at them while the students were busy with their day and Lukas walked over to Rocky and said, "So...you got my message?"

Rocky ignored what Lukas said and kept walking on with Casey and April, whom they've also ignored Lukas as well, but Lukas refuses to take no for an answer and keeps pestering them and said, "So...April, what's it like to make out with that hockey boy?"

Casey bit his tongue for so long, but from the look on his face that he's ready to pop off at this guy soon as Lukas' annoyance level starts rising up very slowly and April said, "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"I hope for your sake that Casey didn't give you an STD." Lukas said, mockingly.

That one comment drew the line for Casey and he stopped, angrily turned around and walked towards Lukas and asked, "What did you say, punk?"

"You heard me. I bet you wanted to get inside April's pants before I did, did ya?" asked Lukas, with a cocky smirk on his face.

Casey gritted his teeth and got in his face and said, "You are such a liar!"

"Oh, please. My friends know about this and I'm pretty sure everyone in the school will know about it too...only if you tell Rocky to cancel the dance and bring it to my house in my neighborhood and tell him to admit that he stole my social spotlight." Lukas added.

Casey growls in response to this and said, "You are a sick, sick rich dude."

"I live for manipulation. My parents have money, power and a bunch of lawyers too. I dare you to fight me so that my parents can sue you and your family. You're gonna be like one of those New York City hobos, I guarantee you." Lukas stated.

As much as Casey wanted to punch him so hard, he also knew that if he gave in to Lukas' advances that he'd end up in trouble and so would April and Rocky and he took a deep breath and said, "Dude...I don't have time for you. But don't think that this is over."

Casey walks away and re-joins April and Rocky and sees Irma standing there and April asked, "Good choice to walk away."

"I want to squeeze this guys' throat so hard." Casey said, gritting his teeth.

"See, that's the problem with rich kids. They always think that they're better than everyone else because they got the money, the cars, clothes, material stuff. It's probably because they're trying to this popular kid that everyone likes to be and give losers like us suffering." Irma stated.

"Did you seriously call us losers, Irma?" asked Casey, looking completely offended.

"Just an example, Casey." Irma stated.

* * *

Wow...the rivalry between Lukas and Rocky is serious! And Lukas is putting April and Casey on his list! This is gonna be crazy!


	3. Meeting Irma

Next up, Rocky meets Irma for the first time!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Irma

During school, Rocky tags along with Casey, April and Irma as he caught up with them in the hallway and he said, "Hey, guys."

"Sup, Rocky? How goes?" asked Casey.

Rocky lets out a huge sigh and replied, "Fine. Can you believe that chemistry class? How can you tell which one is nitrogen and another one is nitroglycerin? It sounds like some sort of juice you'd find at a Mississippi farmers market."

"They're two totally different chemicals that make nitro, sulfur and gas. If combined improperly, we're talking about a total catastrophe." Irma stated.

Casey seems very irritated by all the science stuff Irma keeps spitting out and said, "Is there a day where you don't fill my brain with all the science stuff and facts that I really don't care for?"

"Not really. Maybe you should try studying every once in a while." Irma responded.

"News flash, Irma...the only thing I study is hockey. It's nowhere close to scientific." Casey replied.

Rocky couldn't help but wonder why these two have so much differences much like him and April and he asked, "Can I ask ya'll something? Forgive me for bringing this up and agree with me if you think it's crazy, but are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Both Casey and Irma were taken aback by that question and they were very disgusted by that and replied, "No!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah, there are so many things about Casey that I don't find attractive. I mean...look at his teeth, right? It looks like someone must've punched them out and leaves him totally bicuspid-less." Irma responded.

Casey took one look at Irma and asked, "You got a problem with it? Maybe when you play hockey and a hockey puck goes straight to your mouth and knock several of your teeth out, then you can comment on that."

"Wow...this is even more odd than my dog A.J. sucking a cow's udder back in a Louisiana farm." Rocky added.

Irma looks at Rocky for a second and was weirded out by what he just said and then asked, "You're the new kid, right? Rocky?"

"That's me." Rocky replied.

"I never got a chance to meet you. I've heard of you through the school when someone told me that the school dance is gonna be held at your dad's pizza shop. Is that true?" asked Irma.

Rocky was very reluctant to nod his head, knowing of Lukas' growing jealousy towards him soiling on his social standpoint and he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that's me."

"I hope your dad's pizza is very gluten-free." Irma added.

"My dad does two versions; gluten and gluten-free. He mostly goes for the gluten-free because he says that anyone's worried about their health is very important. But...he doesn't really care much for gluten-free when he eats it. However, he does try because my great-grandfather has type 2 diabetes." Rocky responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." April said, surprised.

"Aw, it's cool. We all try to eat healthy, but when you live in the South, it's the last thing you wanna do with all the fried foods, greasy stuff and over-the-top sweet eats surrounding you all over." Rocky responded.

Casey seemed completely interested in that and said, "I wanna see what the South is like. Sounds like an awesome place to live."

"It is. I hope you can enjoy the many things there one day." Rocky added.

"As long as it's not farms. I don't think I could stand it." Irma responded.

Rocky rolled his eyes in a mischievious way indicating that there may be a couple hundred farms all around the South, but didn't want to let either Irma or Casey know that because he knows that it may not be something that they'd be accustomed to. Rocky then looks at Irma and asked, "You're Irma, right?"

"Yes, I am." Irma responded.

Rocky nods his head at that and said, "April and Casey told me about you. April spoke highly of you, saying that you're the genius girl around the school."

Irma was astounded by that compliment and she said, "That's cool."

"And Casey spoke about you too." Rocky replied.

Soon enough, her mood changed as soon as Rocky mentioned it and she turned to Casey and then asked, "And what did he say exactly?"

"Well...I can't repeat some of the things he said in front of you." Rocky answered.

And that answer confirms it and Irma stared at Casey the entire time for that and soon enough, the bell rings and she said, "Come on, April. We don't want to be late for class."

April followed Irma to the next class before turning to Casey and Rocky, saying, "See you guys later."

Rocky could tell that Casey and Irma have a very complicated 'friendship' and he asked, "So...smart girl, huh?"

"Yeah. This is why I don't want to become a nerd. They're too smart." Casey added.

Both of them walked forward to the next class, which is one subject that they both share in a full interest; art. And once they enter the classroom, they see mounds of comic book posters and that definitely turned their interest up a lot and they both said, "Comics!"

Rocky was surprised that Casey has a huge love for comic books and he said, "You like comics too?"

"Yeah! You like comics as much as I do?" asked Casey, very amazed.

"Who wouldn't? I own like 2,000 comics from all over; like in Louisiana, Mississippi, California, Japan and so on. It's so cool. Matter of fact, I've made some original comics of my own at home." Rocky added.

Casey was in excitement disbelief at that and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I don't joke when it comes to comic books." Rocky replied.

* * *

Even in the midst of serious drama, Casey and Rocky's friendship stands stronger! So you may be asking...are the turtles appearing? Find out for yourselves!


	4. Back in the Sewer

And now...Rocky meets the turtles for the second time!

* * *

Chapter 4: Back in the Sewer

After school, Rocky followed Casey and April towards parts of New York City to meet the turtles again and although Rocky's very fond of their new friends, there's a part of him that is a little nervous about how his parents will know about it, but he knows that he never tells his parents anything anyways, so that might work on his advantage. April checks in to see if they coast is clear and there were several people just walking around and cars going by and they thought it's bets to wait until everything's clear, so they sat in the bench and just waited. Rocky pulled out his iPod and started playing some music while they wait awhile and shuffled through every song and then he played a punk cover of a popular song and just taps his feet to the beat.

April notices Rocky listening to something on his iPod and she asked, "What are you listening to?"

"Fiery Rebel Slayer. They're doing a really amazing cover of a pop song that I completely cannot stand the most." Rocky answered.

"Really? Let me hear it." Casey said, suddenly interested.

Rocky gives one part of the earbuds to Casey and as Casey puts it on his ear, he hears the thrashing sounds of guitars and drums all around this one cover song and it immediately makes him want to rock out and he said, "Hey...isn't that the song that was done by that teenage dude who sings like a girl?"

"Yep, the band took a very punk-rock approach towards a bubblegum pop song." Rocky added.

"I wish every band could do that to other pop songs because the original ones get so annoying and stupid at the same time." Casey added.

Rocky chuckles in response and said, "You and me both."

April looks through her iPod as she plays a rock song while Casey reads some comics and Rocky picks up his phone and texts some of his friends from Malibu while also replying some texts from some of the students at Roosevelt High about the dance at the pizzeria. As excited as he is about it, he's also very nervous because with Lukas' envy still on his brain, he has to keep his guard up.

"So...did you tell anyone about the turtles?" asked April, looking at Rocky.

"Nope. Never told them, never mentioned a word about them. I don't always tell my parents everything, you know. Besides, if they do find out eventually...who knows what would happen?" Rocky stated.

"Parents always do find out, don't they?" asked Casey.

"Yep, it's their job." Rocky responded, checking out his Spacehook on his phone.

Several minutes go by and they see that the coast is officially clear and everyone heads to the sewer as April opens the lid and goes down first, then Rocky goes next and Casey goes last as he closes the lid and climbs all the way down until they reached the ground. The smell is getting a little hard getting used to for Rocky and he groans in response and said, "How does the smell not infuriate you?"

"You get used to it. There are a lot of strange things around New York." April answered.

All three of them walked all the way towards the sewer until they reached the lair where mostly everything was empty and Rocky looks around and just sees a huge room with no one there and he asked, "Where are they?"

"Must be training." April answered.

Rocky looks around and sees a huge amount of arcade games there and that made him completely amazed to know that there are a few arcade games around and he said, "Oh my gosh...this here is awesome! Arcade games are the stuff-nut!"

"Stuff-nut?" asked Casey, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is what happens when you're born and bred in the South. It don't make sense, but you get the idea." Rocky replied.

Casey nodded his head in disagreement over that and said, "Not really."

* * *

Several minutes later, Rocky plays a few things on his iPod and soon enough, he sees Mikey, Leo and Donnie wlaking by and they were surprised to see Rocky there and Donnie said, "Hey, Rocky!"

Rocky looks up and sees Donnie, Mikey and Leo there and he was happy to see them again and said, "What's up, guys? How goes?"

"Pretty great. Wanted to see us again?" asked Leo.

"Yep. Where's Raph?" asked Rocky.

Donnie rolled his eyes after that question and responded, "Raph's in another one of his moods again. He got too upset that he lost to Leo after they sparred and took it out on him, just beating him up. His anger always gets himself in trouble."

Rocky was surprised to hear that and said, "Somebody must have some anger issues."

"Yep...and Raph definitely has those. He says that doesn't have a temper problem, but he always denies it and gets angry anyway." Leo responded.

Rocky nods his head at this and said, "I think it's either just a phase or if this is a longtime thing."

"It's no phase. Raph does have some issues, but that doesn't make him any less of a person. He just needs some time to cool off." April stated.

Mikey spots Rocky holding something in his hand and he said, "Dude, what ya got?"

Rocky looks down and sees his iPod and he responded, "I got my iPod. Why?"

"What sorts of music you got there?" asked Mikey, looking very interested.

* * *

Answer...will come shortly!


	5. Tour of Music

Rocky gives the turtles a little taste of his own music!

* * *

Chapter 5: Tour of Music

As Rocky starts playing his iPod onto the laptop, Donnie, Mikey and Leo were completely surprised by the huge amounts of music that's on his device that's there and most of them were on the rock, metal, punk and alternative side which is what they're used to listening to and Rocky scours them around and play a little pop song. Mikey first hears this and he seemed to get into the vibe of that song and starts dancing to it while Leo and Donnie were curious about this type of music and Leo asked, "What kind of music is this?"

"It's a dance-pop song. Sorta infectious, but you can't shake off the lyrics though. Back in Malibu, I kinda had a thing for that song, 'Text Me Maybe' and downloaded it on uTunes 3 years ago." Rocky replied.

As soon as Casey got familiarized with that song, he couldn't get that song out of his head and just got even more annoyed by that song more than anything and he said, "Man, my sister plays that song on the radio all the time and it gets so annoying on the first 5 times she plays it. And then it's everywhere all over New York and everyone's getting into it. Who gives a crap about someone hoping that they'll text you maybe? If you ask me, it should be titled Text Me Never."

"I don't know why you're complaining about it, dude. Sounds really awesome to dance to." Mikey said, dancing to the beat.

Casey was looking at Mikey with a very blank yet annoyed expression on his face as to how it doesn't even bug Mikey the most and why he's dancing to it and he said, "I can never understand how you like this crap."

"It's not crap, dude. Now polka...that's crap." Mikey responded.

Donnie seemed a little bit annoyed by that song and Mikey dancing to that song and he asked, "You got another song that doesn't repeat itself?"

"I have a few, but I don't know if some of those might be your cup of tea." Rocky said, shuffling through the iPod to find another song.

Leo seemed a little confused by that expression Rocky just said and he said, "We don't drink tea. We're not even old enough to drink it."

Rocky looked at Leo for a second, obviously really baffled by how Leo took it as a literal thing and said, "It's just an expression. What it actually means is that it may or may not be your favorite or interest."

Soon afterwards, Rocky plays a country song and introduces the turtles, April and Casey some country music to get a little bit of the South and as it plays, April was really surprised by this shift and asked, "What's that?"

"It's Mason-Dixon Line with 'Country-Fried Summer', which has been called the Summer Anthem of the South by Hauling Stone magazine. As you can tell, it lives up to the title." Rocky answered.

"Wait a minute...country music? You mean to tell me that you're interested in this kind of music?" asked Casey, a little preplexed.

"Yep. When you live in the South, there are several kinds of music you listen to; blues, soul, rock, hip-hop and country. Country music is a huge representation of who we are as Southerners where the stories are always told. Although music shows no limits in the South, country music is always a huge priority. Whether it's about love, having fun, family, America...if it's told by country music, it connects people in so many ways." Rocky replied.

"I've listened to country music before...and I stuck to hip-hop and rock after that." Casey stated.

"What's wrong with country music?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow.

"They talk about mud-riding, barbecuing, farming and saying they're proud to be a country boy. All of the things I'm not part of." Casey replied.

"Did you forget that I used to live in a farm?" asked April, looking at Casey.

That last part surprised Rocky the most and he turned to April and asked, "You lived in a farm?"

"Yeah, I used to live in a farmhouse in Massachusetts with my mom for the summer. It's like a getaway home away from home in New York City." April answered.

And that literally piqued Rocky's interest and said, "You're a country girl too?"

"Sorta." April answered.

Rocky chuckled and said, "You and Casey should totally go to our summer farm sometime in the summer. It's really a lot of fun."

"Can we come too?" asked Mikey, a little excited.

Rockjy was very surprised to hear that come out of Mikey's mouth and said, "I don't know if that might be a possibility because my parents might freak out if they see you guys. Plus, I'm not sure if you'd get past airport security."

"We're ninjas, the masters of stealth." Mikey said, showing off a few ninja moves to prove his point.

"Michaelangelo..."

Just then, Splinter comes in and looks directly at Mikey and said, "Must I remind you that you have to be further away from the surface?"

"Yes, sensei." Mikey replied.

Rocky was a little curious about what Splinter meant by that and he said, "Excuse me. I don't want to intrude, but what did you mean by being further away from the surface?"

"What I mean by that is that if my sons get more exposure from the surface, the consequences would be very dire. No contact with any other human contact aside from April, Casey and now you. If anyone even documents their existence, it will be a huge ordeal that we can never shake off of." Splinter answered.

Rocky could tell that Splinter is protecting his students from being more exposed to the world and he said, "Wow...that must be on the back of your mind all the time?"

"Always." Splinter responded.

Just then, out comes Raph seemingly calm and he sees Casey, April and Rocky sitting there and he said, "Sup, guys?"

"Hey, Raph." they all responded.

Leo takes a deep breath and looks at Raph and asked, "You okay?"

Raph turns to Leo for a second and responds, "Fine. Never been better."

Just then, Raph hears some sort of bubblegum pop song playing on the laptop and asked, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh, that's a new song I downloaded last night called, 'I Think I Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Like You' by the same girl who sung 'Text Me Maybe'. Too long, huh?" asked Rocky.

Just then, they all heard the title of the song and Donnie, Casey, Leo and Raph were annoyed by the amount of reallys this singer says in the song and Donnie said, "How mnay times can she say 'really' on the song?"

"Whoever the songwriter is needs a slap in the face with my hockey stick." Casey said, very agitated.

"Well...it was the singer's idea to put the title in so everyone can learn the words easily." Rocky added.

"I think I'm gonna go crazy if I hear this one in repeat...and not in a good way." Raph said, starting to get annoyed.

Soon enough, Rocky hears something on his phone and as he picks it up, he receives a text from Lukas that states that retribution is gonna begin and he got completely annoyed and frustrated over this text and said, "Do I need this now?"

"What?" asked Leo.

"Lukas just texted me again, claiming there's gonna be a retribution day." Rocky replied.

"Can't he just leave us alone? Why does he keep texting you?" asked April, getting really irritated by Lukas' conduct.

"Who's Lukas?" asked Leo.

* * *

And the turtles get to hear about Lukas straight from Rocky!


	6. Venting the Dilemma

And the turtles give out reactions about Rocky and Lukas!

* * *

Chapter 6: Venting the Dilemma

In Splinter's room, Rocky had already explained everything to the turtles and Splinter about dealing with Lukas since he had moved to New York City and how it started as a little rivalry between the popular kid and the new kid has escalated into a full fledged personal rivalry all because the school dance is going to be held at his dad's new place instead of on Lukas' Upper East Side mansion apartment and once the turtles heard about this, they seemed very concerned and a little bit stunned about that and Donnie asked, "What gave him a reason to start something like that?"

"He accused me of stealing his popularity spotlight, thinking that I'm way better than he is...which is a full-blown lie. I don't care about popularity or popularity contests at all. But nowadays, it's all everyone cares about; setting trends so that people will know the person more for what their popular status are than for who they really are." Rocky answered.

"I can't imagine having to endure something like that. All this because a dance is set in a new location?" asked Leo.

"Yeah. And Lukas says that he's gonna do whatever it takes to humiliate me in front of the whole school, by making up so much lies about me and post them online for all to see." Rocky answered.

"We can't let that happen." Donnie said, very adamant.

Rocky sighed at this and was very reluctant to let the turtles get in the middle of this because they don't even know what they're gonna be up against and he said, "I don't want to put you guys through this. He's one step ahead of any of us."

"Not too ahead of Donatello." Donnie said, very bold.

Rocky lets out a shaky sigh and looks at Donnie for a second and said, "Even if you're one step ahead of him, it won't stop him from doing whatever he wants to do to see me go down in flames."

"Well, we gotta do something to teach this guy a lesson." Raph said, pounding his fist.

Rocky could sense what Raph actually meant by that and he said, "Dude...if you came face to face with Lukas and his crew, the first thing they'll do is take a picture of you and post it in every social media network possible."

"Rocky is right. You cannot risk getting exposed for the world to see if you meet this Lukas in person." Splinter added.

"And you can't fight him either. He's like the mastermind of manipulation. He'll take what he witnessed, twist the truth and before you know it, our lives are gonna be crumbling down like day-old graham crackers." Rocky stated.

That one exception completely surprised Raph the most because of the fact that Rocky said that he can't fight this guy is something that he can't accept and he said, "Dude...this guy is trying to make a mockery out of you and your first thing to say is that we can't fight him?! Are you that wimpy?"

"No, I'm not a wimp. If a fight is unnecessary, don't bother getting involved in it because you'll end up starting something you can't finish." Rocky replied.

"The kid's got a point there, Raph." Leo spoke up.

Raph turned to Leo, apparently offended by that suggestion he had made and asked, "Who asked you?"

"Listen, guys...you made both points. The only question is how are we gonna deal with this ordeal?" asked April.

"Yeah, because I'm not the only target Lukas is aiming for; he placed April and Casey in the middle of it and in addition to humiliate me, he's gonna humiliate them in many ways. He accused them of conspiracy, assuming that I had something to do with it because I hang out with them. They had nothing to do with the school dance moving to my dad's new pizza place, nor me. It was just a surprise to me as it was to everyone. But that doesn't stop Lukas from trying to paint me as a villain." Rocky answered.

Most of them were shocked that April and Casey were placed in Lukas' line of fire, but none more so than Donnie that literally got heated by the fact that this guy is gonna humiliate April and spread lies about her and that does not sit well with him at all and he said, "Where is this guy's social media name? I'm gonna send him a very strongly worded warning."

"I wouldn't do that because you're gonna be on his 'humiliate' list and target you; whether in person or on his social media." Rocky added.

"Okay, this guy is seriously demented." Casey said, getting more annoyed by Lukas' conduct.

"We have to do something about this guy." Raph stated.

Splinter stroked his beard and he looked at Rocky for a second and he came over to him and asked, "Have you had any formal martial arts training before?"

"A little when I was younger. Why?" asked Rocky, looking at Splinter.

"If you want, I could teach you a few things about self-defense. You don't have to really fight this person. You just have to stick up for yourself and defend yourself if necessary." Splinter answered.

Rocky has some mixed feelings about that because on one hand, he wants to re-learn a little bit about self-defense in case a confrontation goes down, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to be a vicious fighter for personal gain because he's somewhat a little guy from Southern California and is born in the South and he said, "This is kind of a huge deal for me. I need to think about this."

"That's understandable. Just let me know when you made your decision. And if you want, I can let you and Casey be partners in training." Splinter added.

That seemed to be interesting for Casey for him to partner up with Rocky to be his new fighting buddy and Casey said, "I accept."

* * *

Rocky...doing some ninja training? Will that be a possibility? Stay tuned!


	7. Huge Choice

There's a lot of things racing through Rocky's mind right now because he's unsure of whether or not he wants to learn more about self-defense due to the fact that the rivalry between him and Lukas are starting to rise up.

* * *

Chapter 7: Huge Choice

After leaving the sewer, Rocky's thought about self-defense weighed heavily on him because he knows he's not the type of person that would start a fight or finish a fight even due to his laid-back nature and his anti-confrontational sense because it would lead him into trouble one day. But in the case of his situation with Lukas, it's like he's got no other options on how to deal with something like this and Lukas' vow for revenge against him, Casey and April really made him aware that he needs to defend his new friends no matter what.

Casey looks at Rocky for a second and from the looks of it, Rocky seems concerned and a little anxious and Casey comes over to him and said, "What are you thinking, man?"

"I don't know. Maybe learning about self-defense. I'm not sure if I can actually go through with that because I would never fight anyone or anything." Rocky answered.

"You don't have to fight the world. You have to fight for what's right." April stated.

Rocky blinks a few times and knew that April was right about it, yet he still has his doubts about actually going through this and learning self-defense was the last thing on his mind. It had been a real long time since Rocky has been taught martial arts and even though he's got some of them down pat, the thought of re-learning how to do it makes it very daunting for him. He said to both of them, "Have ya'll ever been nervous about learning self-defense?"

"Not really." April and Casey said, in unison.

That one answer really surprised him a lot and he blinked his eyes, hoping that he heard it right and asked, "Never? Not even a little?"

"Nope. At first, I didn't think I needed training because I already have some crime fighting skills in me, but as I got into it, I can tell that it's gonna make me a much better fighter whenever things go down." Casey answered.

"And I needed to fend for myself and my friends if the Kraang attack us and the city." April added.

Rocky could tell that these two have got some experience in self-defense and ninja training and maybe he can learn a few things from them, but he still has to think about this because it's still very daunting for him and Casey said, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Me and April will teach you a few things under Splinter or we can do it at my place on the roof."

Rocky blinked his eyes a few times and still thought about and he just needs time to think about this and April said, "Just think about it. But I think training and learning self-defense would be good."

Soon after, all three of them headed their way home and as Rocky made it back home, he was overwhelmed by the smell of pizza mixed with New Orleans and Southern food all over and he said, "Well...somebody cooking something good today!"

"Come on in, son. We're gonna have dinner tonight. I got some of my original pizza, plus we got craw fish, etouffe, po boys, jambalaya, gumbo, fried chicken, collard greens, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, cornbread, short ribs and some beignets for dessert." Rocky's dad said.

Just the thought of those foods really made Rocky's mouth water and he can't wait to dig into this dinner and Rocky said, "This definitely feels like I'm back home in the South."

"Yeah, I knew you were kinda homesick from California and the South...so I thought it would be nice to bring in those elements to the kitchen in our new home." Rocky's dad answered.

"Did you cook all of these by yourself?" asked Rocky.

"Nah, some families came by to assist and they're from Louisiana and parts of Mississippi and they said that their kids are in the same school as you." Rocky's dad added.

Rocky's eyes widened with surprise with that fact and he definitely figured that this is gonna be something interesting that he's gonna meet some of those kids that are in the same school as Rocky and then...Rocky's dad made a huge bombshell to the invite list of this dinner.

"Can you invite Casey and April for the dinner too?" asked Rocky's dad.

That took Rocky by surprise to know that Casey and April are gonna be a part of it and Rocky was more than willing to give them a little eye-opener of Southern food and said, "I'll text them."

With that, Rocky went upstairs to his room and he was filled with happy and joy that Casey and April are gonna be a part of this dinner and he gets to meet some of the kids that go to school with him that were from Louisiana and Mississippi. He immediately texted April and Casey about this and as he's waiting for their response, he pulls out his diary and starts writing about things that happened today.

 _Hey, journal. How ya been?_

 _Thought I'd write to you a little something that happened to me today. As usual, Lukas is trying to find ways to humiliate me or bring me down because he's still mad about the party. I think that boy got dropped on his head when he was a baby child and turned to liquid golden goo. And that ain't the worst of it; not only I'm his target, but he's also targeting April and Casey. I know they had nothing to do with it and I don't want to put them in a situation that they ain't gonna get themselves out of. But that ain't stopping this dude from trying to crush me in a new school._

 _So now...I've got a big dilemma; after meeting the turtles and Splinter, I was suggested that I should take ninja training and learn self-defense. Two of the things that I'm sorta best at, but lack using them for confrontation because I don't know what to say or even do. I know I'm not a fighter. Mama didn't raise no fool to fight for no reason. But with the Lukas situation...it's kinda like someone forced me to put a thorn on a rose bush deeply into my hand. But I also know that I can't let Lukas win this thing. Even if I have to risk getting in trouble for fighting this rich doofus, I have to do what's right not just for me, but for April and Casey._

 _I need to think about this still...but at least I know I got good friends that are in my corner. Well...I'll write ya later, journal. I'm getting kinda hungry for stuff at home._

 _See ya later! Rocky Z_

After that, Rocky sets his journal down on the desk and he heard his phone beep and once he read it, he can tell that April got his message and it reads 'Sounds great! We'll be there!'

Rocky can't wait to give April and Casey what Southern delicacy is really like in person and that made him more excited than anything.

* * *

Next up...new sets of new friends that are in the same school as Rocky and believe it or not...they're origins are from the same neck of the woods as Rocky. You'll see soon!


	8. Gaining More Friends

Let's see Rocky meeting some new friends that have been in the same school before he moved to New York City.

* * *

Chapter 8: Gaining More Friends

An hour passed by and as Rocky got downstairs for dinner, he could hear some conversations going own there which entails the fact that some guests are here for dinner and from the minute he saw some of the folks who were from the South, he can definitely tell that he's right at home. Soon enough, the table has already been set and food are just starting to come out; just the smell of southern food and cajun cuisine just overpowered him to the point where he feels like he's been transported back to the Deep South and he sighed in deep relief from this amazing aroma.

"Good, ain't it, son?" Rocky's dad asked, coming behind him.

Rocky looked at his dad and he couldn't find any description of words because the amazing aroma was like the familiar sense of Louisiana and he finally replied, "Yes, sir."

"Did you hear from April and Casey yet?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Yeah, they texted me back and they said that they'll be here any minute." Rocky replied.

After a short conversation, Rocky heard someone calling his name and he turned around to see who it was, but as he walked towards the living room, he was very surprised by seeing some kids his age for the first time whose origins are the same as Rocky's; born and raised in the South. Some of them were from New Orleans and some were from parts of Mississippi and it looks as if Rocky is surrounded by a couple of old buddies that he's always known, even though they go to the same school and they've never officially met.

Some of the kids; ages 15-17 look at Rocky for the first time and one of them stood up and asked, "You Rocky, right?"

Rocky seemed nervous, but very friendly towards them and he said, "Yeah, that's me."

The young man; stands at 5'9, weighs between 176 and 183 pounds with wavy brown hair and wears an Ole Miss T-shirt and red basketball shorts and white and grey sneakers comes over towards Rocky and he said, "What up, man? I heard you the new kid in New York who's from Louisiana."

"Yeah. Born and raised. I actually moved out from Malibu, California." Rocky replied.

The young man smiled at Rocky and gave him a handshake and said, "Word up. The name's Tucker. These are my friends; Seth, Morris, Ashton, Darryl, Brandon, Jason and Troy. Half of us are from New Orleans and some of them are from Jackson, Mississippi."

Rocky looked at all of them and said hey to them and they responded back as well while they stood up and shook hands with Rocky for the first time, welcoming him to their inner circle. It seems as though Rocky isn't alone anymore at all and can really see them hanging out with them. Ashton looks at Rocky and responds, "How long have you been in New York City, man?"

"Three or four days. So far it's been...okay, I guess. I'm still trying to get used to it." Rocky replied, a little skeptical about that answer.

Some of the guys understood how Rocky feels when it comes to being the new kid in school from another state and how overwhelming and easily frustrating it can be to be misunderstood, misjudged and being labeled as a misfit who will never fit in and Morris came to him and told him, "I understand how it is, man. It gets hard at first to get used to a new city."

That one comment literally sparked Rocky to the core, like he really understood what it feels like and he said, "You think it's hard too?"

"Yeah. Being in a big city is nothing new for me because I'm from New Orleans. But here; it's way too daggone noisy; police sirens, car horns, taxis going in and out, garbage cans rattling and a whole lot of crazy stuff I can't even put in words. Half of us have been here for less than a year now and we all feel the same way you felt; especially with that doofus Lukas." Morris replied.

"You know Lukas too?" asked Rocky, completely shocked.

"Know him? Dude, he tried to call me out because of the way I talk and the way I look just because I'm from the South. He calls it 'The Broke-Loser Foreigner Hick'. Who thinks of some stupid stuff like that?" asked Morris.

"I know, right? You'd have to be a special kind of idiot to come up with something sketchy like that there." Rocky agreed.

Just then, Rocky heard a few knocks on the door and he excused himself to answer it and as he opened the door, he saw April and Casey stand there and Rocky was excited to see them come in and he said, "Hey, you guys came! Come on in!"

April and Casey walked in the house and they were very surprised by how it looks like from the inside; a little mixture of a humble apartment with a middle-class touch and April was amazed by how it looks and she said, "Wow...this is where you live?"

"Yep." Rocky answered.

Some of Rocky's new friends looked at April and Casey and some of them were familiar with one of them and Seth said, "Hey, Casey-man! What up?"

Casey looks up and sees Seth waving at him, which made Casey excited to see him as he walks over and said, "Sup, man? My hockey partner dude!"

"What you doing up in here?" asked Seth.

"Rocky invited me and April to come over for dinner at his place. I didn't know that you and your crew would be here too." Casey replied, obviously a little bewildered.

Rocky was surprised that Casey knew some of them and April was a little familiar to half of them and she asked, "Are these the guys from our school?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Rocky.

"Well...half of us share the same classes at school and we see each other briefly when we pass through the hall and Casey knows some of them because they're on the hockey team." April answered.

Hearing these revelations really seemed to surprise and interest Rocky to a huge level that if they're friends with Rocky's new friends, then they're immediately added to his inner circle as it keeps growing by the minute and it feels like he's not alone anymore. He lets out a smile and said, "This is gonna be so amazing."

"What's up, April?" asked Darryl, greeting her with a handshake hug.

"Hey, Darryl. How's chemistry going?" asked April.

Darryl responds with a frustrated groan and replied, "Oh, the worst. Still hard as a mudder."

April could tell from that response from Darryl that it's still frustrating for him and she said to him, "Don't worry about it. You'll get it soon."

Casey couldn't help but wonder what's that smell surrounding the entire house and asked Rocky, "Dude...what's your dad cooking? It smells so awesome."

Rocky chuckled softly at this and knew that the aroma of something in the kitchen would pique Casey's interest and with a smile, Rocky said, "Just wait until dinner comes in. You'll love it."

* * *

Casey and April's first time having Southern food...wonder how that would turn out...stay tuned!


	9. New Circles of Friends

And Rocky gets to know more about these guys!

* * *

Chapter 9: New Circles of Friends

A couple of minutes went by and dinner was being served as the grown-ups were seated in the living room while the kids ate their dinner on the kitchen table as they were talking about life in school, hockey, New York City and everything in particular. Rocky definitely seems comfortable with being included into the conversation and he's especially glad to see that April and Casey are a part of it as well. In hindsight, it was April and Casey's first time trying something completely out of their element when it comes to food; Southern food and New Orleans cuisine.

Rocky could tell that this April and Casey's first time trying out some new foods and he said to them, "I can see that you guys have never seen gumbo and jambalaya before."

Casey looks up at his bowl of jambalaya and didn't know what to make of it, other than this is something completely different from what he's used to and said, "Never. The only thing close to rice is some fried rice in that Chinese place somewhere in New York City."

Seth could tell that this was a new step for both April and Casey and he said, "Trust us, it's really amazing. That's the kind of food that makes you stop the baby from crying his head off."

Both Casey and April were totally lost on what Seth just said and they looked at each other in hopes of elaborating what that meant and Rocky immediately said, "Basically, what he means is that it's the type of food that you'd want more and more of when you hit that first bite."

"Hey, if you can slay me at hockey, you can eat cajun food, Case." Morris replied.

Casey was very reluctant to try it out and he took a shaky sigh as he picks up his spoon and puts the whole thing in his mouth and after about a couple of seconds of the taste, he seemed surprised at how it really tastes good. Seth could tell that this is starting to get a little liking there and asked, "Good, ain't it?"

Casey couldn't tell if he's either amazed or a little grossed out by it and after he swallowed it, he said, "It's definitely something different."

Seth chuckled at this very excitedly and said, "Well...that's just the first taste. Trust me, cajun food is so amazing. Even when you in New York City, it reminds you of home back in the good old bayou."

April seemed very curious about that and asked, "I've always wanted to ask; what is the bayou like?"

"Oh, girl...you ain't lived until you've seen the bayou. It's a huge river across parts of Louisiana and some in Mississippi and it's really like the biggest river around." Seth answered.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't get in the swampy waters of the bayou. Lots of gators swimming around." Rocky stated.

"Gators?!" April exclaimed.

"We're talking huge big'uns all over." Morris added, chuckling.

Casey seemed a little bit weirded out about that and April seems freaked out a little and she said, "Why gators?"

"Gators live in swamps. They're always around the bayou, but you don't want to get close to one though." Tucker stated.

April wanted to move on from that conversation and ate some jambalaya, which helps ease her nerves and she couldn't believe how amazing that tasted right in front of her. Rocky could see her beaming at this and said, "This is probably the best thing I've ever eaten."

Darryl chuckled at this and he could tell that April is definitely a huge fan of the jambalaya and said to her, "You know, it will taste better if you put in some cayenne pepper in it."

"Ooh, yeah...man! You're talking good and spicy! My parents call it the spicy cajun fix, because they say it ain't cajun unless you're ready to kiss the devil on the freaking lips."

Rocky gets up for a second and heads to the cabinet to find some cayenne pepper and as he picks it up, he brings it over to the table and sprinkles a couple on his plate and passes it around to everyone and sprinkles it around their plates and with one bite of it, all of them felt the rush of the cayenne pepper from how it tastes. Casey and April couldn't help but feel the taste if it and April said, "Wow...it's a little hot."

"Yeah, you're telling me, Red." Casey said, widening his eyes at the taste.

Brandon ate some of his fried chicken and okra as he looked at Casey and April taking the heat of cayenne pepper and said to them, "If you think that's hot, you ought to head to Mississippi in person and also New Orleans. They're awesome."

"I bet." Casey said, in a half-squeaky voice from tasting the cayenne pepper.

Later on, as the kids were eating their food, they began talking about what it's like being new kids in high school as Rocky hears Tucker and some of the others got used to New York City as well as how they got to be friends with Casey and April. As Rocky hears more about it, he feels like he can completely relate to that struggle of fitting in.

"Hey, Rocky...I heard that your dad is bringing the school dance in the new pizza shop. Is that true?" asked Darryl.

Rocky was somewhat scared to reply because of the risk factor of Lukas' incompetent jealousy and vengance so he took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, it's true."

Brandon chuckled at this and he was stoked up about this as he said, "Sure is gonna be an awesome party."

"I wish my dad would do the same for his restaurant if there's no old people there all the time." Morris stated.

"Yeah...I know I should be excited about it, but I'm also very scared." Rocky replied.

Tucker raised his eyebrow at that response Rocky just said and asked, "Scared about what? People not showing up?"

Rocky scoffs at that response and said, "Man, I wish. It's the fact that I have to deal with a jealous rich dude that's trying to strip everything about me down."

"Oh...you mean Lukas? Someone must've done dropped him on his head when he was a little baby child and turned it into champagne liquid." Jason responded.

Rocky was completely surprised that some of them knew Lukas and the same went for April and Casey as it took them by surprise and April asked, "You know Lukas?"

"Know him? He's like the most jerk faced manipulative rich dude in the entire school. He thinks that it's his own oasis where he thinks that he's in charge. If you ask me, he's more concerned about his status than his studies." Morris added.

"And the worst thing about him seeing new people in school; he sees them as a threat. How messed up is that dude?" asked Tucker.

"I know that feeling. Recently, he said that he's gonna use everything about me on my Spacehook page and use it to tear me down and he's also after April and Casey too and won't stop until he gets what he wants." Rocky added.

Troy chewed his gum and he said, "If it were up to me, his head would've been pummeled like a sack of flapjacks with my hockey stick."

Casey chuckled in response to that and said, "I would've done the exact same thing too, man. Except I wouldn't just use my hockey stick."

"Hey, Rocky...there have been a couple of new students recently; one's from Puerto Rico and another one had originated in Japan and Taiwan. We go to the same class as they have as well as our awesome friends; Vinny, Markie and Max. You'd love to meet them. They're like cool characters." Morris said, happily.

Rocky smiled at that and replied, "I bet they're awesome."

"Yeah, they are. They're our actual first friends from parts of New York. I gotta warn ya though; they may get a little crazy." Seth added.

"I've been friends with some skaters in Malibu. I'm cool with that." Rocky said, eating his mac and cheese.

April could tell that Rocky's gaining new friends and it looks as if they have a huge posse going on and Casey said, "It looks like we got ourselves a little posse here."

"Heck yeah, bro." Rocky said, amazed.

Seth nods in agreement on that and said, "It's awesome to know that we have someone who's born in the South in our school."

Ashton agreed with that and said, "I'm glad we got to meet you, Rocky."

"Here here, dude." Rocky said, smiling.

* * *

Would've made it longer, but time constraints. Stay tuned to see the rivalry between Rocky and Lukas go to a complete head!


	10. Rivalry Gone to a Head

And this is where the rivalry goes from bad to insane...

* * *

Chapter 10: Rivalry Gone to a Head

The next day, Rocky walked through the halls of the school as he keeps pondering about teaching himself a little bit of self-defense as he deals with Lukas and his crew trying to expose his secrets to everyone as revenge for allegedly stealing his social popularity spotlight in which Rocky never intends to as a new kid, but the fact that Lukas wants to take it this far really bothers him a lot. Part of him does want to take Splinter's suggestion, but the other part of him doesn't want to fight and get himself in trouble because he knows he's never a violent person and never wants to be a violent person, even if he gets emotionally battered by so many lies that Lukas is starting to spread about him.

He shook it off for a bit and as he opens his locker, he notices pictures of him as a baby were all over the locker and the writing is all over his locker walls and even some pacifiers were falling all over the floor and he knows that it was all Lukas' work to slander him, yet he's not the most surprised from all of this and he lets out a huge sigh and asked, "Really, dude?"

"Aren't you too young to be in our school?"

Rocky pretty much knew that Lukas was right behind him as well as his crew and he slowly turned around as he faced them and from the looks of things, it doesn't look like a good way to start off this union. Lukas was definitely waiting for the moment for Rocky to run away and get humiliated, but instead...Rocky just stood there, looking very annoyed by their conduct and Rocky asked, "What is your problem, dude? I didn't do anything to you."

Lukas scoffs at this, taking Rocky's statement as a blatant lie and said, "Yes, you have. You took everything away from me...I was supposed to have the school dance at my parents' new penthouse apartment! It was supposed to be the school party of the century! But...now it's in your dad's pizza shop! For that...you're gonna pay for it and that was only step two of my plan."

Rocky raised an eyebrow for that and asked, "Step two? Man, someone must've woke you up with cow dung on your million-dollar pretty boy face here."

Lukas angrily glared at him and smacked him straight to the face as he looked at Rocky and said, "You dare talk that foreign farm-boy talk to me? I'm not gonna sit around and let the losers take over what I upheld here."

"You ain't in charge of this here school. And plus...you've got plenty other parties to plan. It ain't my fault that it's gonna be held at my dad's pizza shop." Rocky responded.

Lukas kicked him straight in the face, which caused Rocky to fall down to the ground and Lukas walked over towards Rocky and stood on his face, attempting to squish him and said, "You're a liar! It is your fault! And don't think you're still gonna get away with it; you, April and the freaky hockey boy are gonna rue the day!"

"Why put Casey and April in it?! They didn't do anything to you, either!" Rocky said, trying to breathe.

"I'm done listening to whatever you have to say! And right now...they ain't here to protect you!" Lukas screamed, manically.

Just then, several of Lukas' goons came over, cracking their knuckles and getting ready to beat up Rocky until Casey comes over to break it up as Casey said, "Hey, Prince Rolls-Doofus!"

Lukas turned around and sees Casey coming in and that was all he needed; a confrontation with Casey and Lukas said, "Get lost, toothless freak. This ain't got nothing to do with you."

"Someone's gonna lose more than a tooth if you don't get off of Rocky." Casey said, very angrily.

Lukas quickly got off of Rocky and walked straight towards Casey's face and said, "What are you gonna do about it, hockey boy? I bet the day you were born, your mother must've killed herself after you existed."

And that one completely set Casey off the wrong way and he grabbed ahold of Lukas' shirt, looking like he's ready to punch him and said, "Don't you talk about my mom!"

"I can talk about anyone however I want!" Lukas shouting, shoving Casey down to the ground hard.

Rocky immediately went to Casey's defense and he said, "Why don't you just leave us all alone, dude?! You can't talk about nobody's mama!"

"Who died and made you in charge? You two are just jealous you wish you were just like me; rich and popular!" Lukas said, smirking.

Casey looks at Lukas in the eye with a very serious look and said, "Please...like I would be a spoiled rich dude who thinks everything should be a stupid trend and shoot down people who are less popular. I'm not a self-hating jerk like you."

Lukas wasn't gonna take any crap from Casey, but as soon as they heard the bell ring, Lukas could tell that this is not gonna be the time to do so...even though the slightest envy and hatred with Rocky is growing quickly and he looks at both of them and said, "This is not over yet. I'm gonna get you two...and April too!"

"Dude, how long will you keep messing with us?" Casey asked, completely angry.

"Until you cancel the school dance and put it on my apartment because it will be 20 times better than yours." Lukas said, getting in Lukas' face before walking out.

Rocky panted heavily and he just felt straight up annoyed with this whole thing and Casey looked up at Rocky and he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rocky said, standing up.

Both Casey and Rocky dusted themselves off from this whole thing, but they also know that they're not gonna take this lying down with the dance less than 3 weeks away and unless Lukas wants Rocky to give in to his demands, Rocky's gonna keep getting messed with and it brought him to a point where he might have to fight back, but defend himself. Rocky looked at Casey for a second and said, "Hey, Case...I've been given Splinter's suggestion some thought."

Casey was eager to know what the answer is and he asked, "And...?"

"When does he start training self-defense?" asked Rocky.

* * *

Sounds like he's considering! What do you guys want to see happen later in the story?!


	11. Taking Up the Chance

And the confirmed training plans are here...

* * *

Chapter 11: Taking Up the Chance

After school, at the sewers

"He did what to you?!" April asked, very shocked and obviously, very disturbed.

Rocky nods his head at this and said to her, "He told me that unless I cancel the school dance at the pizzeria and let it be held at his Upper East Side Manhattan place, he's gonna keep messing with me, you and Casey until he gets what he wants and that he won't stop for anything."

April could tell that this is just the most sickening news that she's ever heard and that Lukas wouldn't stop at any form of harassment on them until Rocky gives in. The turtles looked at this as a very serious threat that Rocky's facing and Leo asked, "So...what are you gonna do?"

Rocky lets out a huge sigh as he puts his hands on top of his head to deal with all the emotional stress that he's going through and told him, "At this point, I don't even know what the heck I'm gonna do. But...the one choice I do have is that I need to defend myself."

"And that's the only choice you have?" asked Raph, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. Ignoring him and walking away from a confrontation are the only two options that I know of so that I don't turn into a reckless tornado ready to fight anything." Rocky answered.

Leo walked over to Rocky and with a very concerned yet determined look on his face, he asked, "Are you willing to learn self-defense?"

"Yes, I am. That's why I came to ask Splinter when does he start so I can learn from him and you guys." Rocky answered.

That took the turtles by surprise after hearing that Rocky can learn self-defense and ninja from them in the lair, none more surprised than Donnie and Leo in a good way because he can see them at work and take those as lessons and Donnie said, "That's really amazing, Rocky. We'd all be honored to do that."

Rocky smiled in response to that and he turned to Casey and said to him, "And I would like to learn from you, Casey...partner."

Casey was amazed that Rocky called him partner when it comes to fighting skills and he smiled in response as they shook hands, confirming that they're gonna be great partners in learning self-defense and said, "Right back at ya."

"When do you begin?"

All of them turned around to see Splinter appear in the shadows and walks towards Rocky and has he faces him, Rocky was completely surprised that Splinter could actually hear what he's saying and asked, "How did you figure that out?"

"I can hear everything. And I can tell that you have been giving it a lot of thought about training. I will teach you some parts in the art of self defense so that you can use them in your own terms." Splinter added.

"And we can watch as the spectators and we'll give you some pointers, if needed." Leo suggested.

Rocky nods his head as he appreciates the task and said, "That's fair."

"If you have any sorts of time surprises, just let Splinter know in advance. Because with school and everything..."April started.

"Basically, after school...I do some homework; depending on how many I do for each class. Saturday might fit well for me. In between either Friday or Saturday or on days when I don't have homework at school and things like that." Rocky answered.

"Fair enough. Just let me know which time or day is good for you." Splinter said, nodding.

"Of course, sir." Rocky answered.

Casey seemed the most enthusiastic about this and he said, "I'll teach you everything I know."

Splinter comes over to Casey and pinches his nerve, causing Casey to groan in agony as Splinter tells him, "You still have a lot to learn, Casey."

* * *

Stay tuned to see how Rocky's first day of training works out!


	12. Growing Invites

As the training is planned, let's take a closer glance at the new pizzeria.

* * *

Chapter 12: Growing Invites

After April, Casey and Rocky left the sewer and made their way back home, they notice a huge line around his dad's pizza shop and they wanted to see what the fuss is all about and before they knew it, they saw the students from Roosevelt High School coming in there to get some pizza and accept invitations to the school dance there, which causes a lot of excitement for the students and a little bit of anxiety for Rocky, giving the risks that he might fall into Lukas' trap of revenge and as they got towards the pizzeria, some of the kids notice him coming and they allow him, Casey and April to enter there first as everyone cheers for Rocky and chant his name.

Rocky seems very surprised to see this and just then, he sees some of his other new friends; Seth, Morris, Tucker and Darryl in one part of the pizza shop and Morris was the first one to see him as he stuck out his hand to wave at him to get his attention. All three walked towards the table and greeted each other with fist bumps and bro-hugs and Morris wanted to include April, Rocky and Casey in their seat and Morris said to Rocky, "Rumor has it that you're quite the cool kid on the planet."

Rocky was flattered and somewhat unsure of how to take it as he chuckled nervously and replied, "I don't know how to respond to that. I'm just the new guy from Malibu."

"Bro...you're like a hero here. Nobody wanted to go to any of Lukas' parties in the Upper Manhattan Neighborhood anyway because Lukas would always rub every single expensive toys and clothes in our faces because we're not like him. Honestly, we don't care for any of this prissy rich stuff." Morris stated.

"Yeah. And this guy treats us like we're outsiders and we never care for being in his inner circle anyway. I mean, sure...we may not have the best car, best clothes, travel around the world and best swag, but we don't need any of that to make us cool. We're cool in our own ways anyway." Seth agreed.

Tucker raises a fist and said, "Testify, dude."

"So...what's going on here? We saw this huge line at the pizza shop and we wanted to see what's up?" asked April.

"Well...it's the after-school rush after all, so we all came for some pizza and we get flyers and invitations for give anyone that comes to the school dance here. Even doing some e-vites on Spacehook, Pimpstagram and Flitter." Tucker added.

"It's all over social media now?" asked Rocky, a little surprised.

Rocky immediately picked up his phone and checked his Spacehook and he soon noticed on the comments that the students are looking forward to the school dance and are giving Rocky some major respect with comments like 'Can't wait' or 'This is gonna be epic' or 'Legendary party of the year' and one that literally surprised him more when one comment says 'School dance for the ages' and it really hit him; everyone is gonna be there for the school dance.

Rocky was speechless and he didn't expect something like this to come forward, being a new kid in a New York City school and all. April looked at Rocky for a minute and she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda flattered and humbled that this actually happened. I don't get this kind of attention back at California. I mean...most people in my school at Cali knows me because I grew up with some of my friends when I first moved there and we've been tight." Rocky answered.

"I bet California's very purty there." Darryl stated.

Rocky then shows them pictures of everything Malibu; from the beaches, sunsets, skateboards and everything in between, including his former home which almost looks like a Malibu beach house in many ways and most of them are in awe of it and Seth said, "Man, this is the best freaking house I've ever seen."

"I'd add a farm in that beach house." Darryl agreed.

Rocky chuckled softly at this and said, "So do we. Just bring in a barn, loads of farm animals and a tractor and we'd be set."

Just then, they see Brandon coming in and said, "Dude...there are like 300,000 invites sent for the dance. I gotta tell ya, this is more awesomer than riding on a horse's bareback at midnight."

Rocky chuckled at this and said, "That's the South, all right."

"It sure does sound like it." Casey stated.

Brandon looks up at Casey's mouth and smiles at it and said, "At least you got the look down pat."

Rocky turned around and saw Casey's teeth and sees a few of his front teeth are missing and he kinda has to agree with Brandon on this and said, "Well...you're not the first person I met with gap teeth."

Casey looked at Rocky for a second based on that comment with a raised eyebrow as if he's thrown off by it and asked, "What about my gap teeth?"

"We get a lot of that in the Deep South. You'd fit in very easily." Rocky answered.

Casey scoffs at this and just laughed sarcastically on that and April looks at Rocky for a second and asked, "You think Lukas might crash the school dance?"

"I hope not. Maybe he'll have his own party one day. We won't even be invited anyway, but that's okay." Rocky answered.

"I second the motion. And if he does try to crash the school dance, he's gonna get a good old what for from me." Seth added.

Casey scoffs at this and said, "That's nothing. I'd knock him out with my hockey stick."

Brandon and Morris were stoked up about Casey's plan to take Lukas down if given the opportunity and Morris said, "I'd love to see that."

* * *

We all would love to see Lukas' million-dollar face on Casey's hockey stick, wouldn't we? Stay tuned for more!


	13. Training Begins!

Training day begins!

* * *

Chapter 13: Training Begins

At Master Splinter's training room, Rocky got himself ready to start his training for self defense and he's in a deep mixture of anxiety and determination to just get this over with and he took a few deep breaths to get the nerves out of him as he looks directly at Casey, who's ready for a sparring match as well and as Rocky got himself together, he closed his eyes and re-opened them again as he goes through the slow and steady process of an opponent takedown. The turtles and April are watching as spectators to see how Rocky does well under pressure and Splinter walks towards the middle to begin the training process.

"Now...Rocky, focus on your opponent and make sure that he does not know your weakness. Imagine if this was this Lukas person coming over to rob you blind and you are defenseless. What should you do?" asked Splinter.

Rocky could see that this could be an occurence because he's so new to all of this and he replied, "Call the police?"

Splinter closed his eyes and held his string beard for a second after hearing that answer and he replied, "Close, but no. You attack."

"Attack? Like immediate attack?" asked Rocky, a little surprised.

"Yes, immediate attack. I understand that it many not be necessary, but it is the only way to defend yourself in case such an occurence should happen again." Splinter answered.

It was a lot to take in for Rocky and a lot to absorb, but he just needed to get his mind across this and just try his best to take in the training despite his nervousness. Leo looks up at Rocky for a second and gave him a little piece of advice and said, "Don't think about it. Just go for it."

Rocky took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and brought in a wai pose and he places his hands together, raises them up and goes back down towards himself, finding his center. Casey could tell that Rocky's got a little bit of experience on this and as he puts his mask on, he gets himself ready for this training.

"Hajime!" Splinter exclaimed.

With that, Casey immediately went forward and sparred with Rocky, but as soon as Casey starts swinging, Rocky grabs ahold of Casey's wrist and flipped him across the floor and before long...that one instant move stunned the turtles, April, Splinter and Casey himself because he did not expect that to happen, nor was that coming out of Rocky. Casey widened his eyes in response, but he had no time to react because Rocky was just getting started.

Casey got himself up and kept sparring with Rocky, but Rocky quickly ducks and dodges every punch Casey brings out and as Casey attempts to go for the most hardest punch ever, Rocky dodges it and he slid underneath Casey's legs, stands up and punches him. Both of them were dodging the punches, but Rocky's martial arts experience kept coming back to him as he keeps sparring Casey to no end with mounds of flips, kicks, punches and a huge array of self-defense moves.

Every single martial arts move Rocky made definitely stunned the turtles the most, but the one person was more shocked and surprised the most was Splinter because he didn't expect Rocky to have the most experience in martial arts and ninja. As Splinter observed more, he was very impressed with all the very moves that no one has ever attempted before or since or even after and as Rocky kept sparring more and more, his confidence level boosted through the roof.

Less than five minutes after the training began, Splinter could tell that there is something extraordinary about Rocky that he's never noticed before...and how passionate he is with martial arts and his ninja skills and soon enough, Splinter stops the sparring round as both guys panted heavily and Casey slowly took off his mask and couldn't believe what he had just seen out of Rocky. Neither could the turtles and April as well and they never actually thought he was that experienced.

Rocky could tell that they were all speechless because of the fact and he said, "So...did I do okay?"

"Dude...you did awesome." Casey said, breathless.

* * *

Who knew Rocky had some martial arts in him?! Stay tuned to see more!


	14. Amazeballs

And we get to see Rocky's full-on martial arts skills on display when sparring with the turtles.

* * *

Chapter 14: Amazeballs

After a while, the turtles were still stunned by how Rocky got so good at this, despite mentioning that Rocky was a little bit rusty with his martial arts experience because he's been putting them on hold for so long and it even shocked Leo and Raph to see this guy has gotten some amazing moves that they've never seen before...nor even taught before by Splinter. Soon after the training began, the turtles all had a turn to see how advanced Rocky is. As Rocky saw himself surrounded by the turtles, he's got himself ready for what's to transpire coming up and when Splinter shouts in command to go, all the turtles were ready to attack and Rocky immediately grabbed Mikey's nunchuks and flipped him down to the ground and then did a backflip and stomped on his stomach, causing Mikey to squeak in shock.

Mikey whimpered in a little bit of pain as he held his sensitive turtle parts and said, "This dude got me right in the shelly part."

Raph immediately runs towards him for the attack, but Rocky dodged and ducked his punches and kicks very faster and quicker with the finest finesse and when Raph attempts to slam him down, Rocky grabs ahold of his fist and holds it tightly and throws him like a bowling ball and aims directly towards Mikey.

Soon after Raph got taken down by Rocky, Donnie immediately steps in and attacks Rocky with his staff, but Rocky dodged every hit and did a backflip with a combination of gymnastics and dancing with the mixture of martial arts all mixed in together and as Donnie went forward to attack and bring in all kinds of self-defense, Rocky jumped across Donnie in the air and lands on the other side...while taking Donnie's staff. Shocked by the fact that Rocky got the staff quickly, Donnie was definitely nervous about what's gonna happen next and then...Rocky did a roundhouse kick towards Donnie's waist and ribs and landed straight to Raph's face.

Leo was the last one to spar with Rocky and as he gained enough strength and stamina to go forward and attack Rocky, he soon realized that he got Donnie's staff and that has proven to be a huge challenge to beat him at his own game and as Rocky twirls Donnie's staff around and aims it directly towards Leo, Rocky asked, "Wanna see what I can do with a staff?"

Leo puts all of the anxiety to the side and just focused on taking him down and he got out his swords to attack the staff, but Rocky has gotten so well-advanced with the staff by dodging, twirling and other various things with it, which both amazed and frightened Leo and Donnie the most. Leo keeps going in for the thrill and keeps attacking Rocky more to prove his strength, but Rocky's skills and bombastic martial arts expertise overshadowed that tidbit and kicked Leo straight to the groin hard, causing Leo to squeal like a girl.

Leo falls down to the ground, feeling completely defeated and for the first time...the tables have turned on him that he's completely getting the brunt of the bruising...on losing. Not just to one of his brothers or Splinter, but with a human. Although Leo was mesmerized by Rocky's martial arts skills, he thought that he had him and take him down, but bullspit hit the fan as Rocky's amazing skills proved to be far more than what he had expected.

Rocky looks at Splinter, Casey and April as they had the same reaction; what did they just see?

Splinter was more shocked and awestruck with what he had just witnessed and he turned to April and asked, "What the fudge?"

"It's actually more like WTF...what the-" Casey elaborated to Splinter, but Splinter immediately pinched Casey's nerve on the back of his neck, causing him to lay down flat on his back.

"Do not finish that sentence in front of me." Splinter answered.

* * *

Now that is how you show martial arts skills...Malibu style. Stay tuned for more!


	15. Still Keeping it Real

April, Casey and the turtles start to get to know Rocky a little bit more and details about his life in Malibu as well as his martial arts skills.

* * *

Chapter 15: Still Keeping it Real

After the training session, Rocky hung out with April and Casey in the lair as Rocky shows them a lot of pictures and selfies on his Pimpstagram page and most of them were taken in Malibu in different forms; on a skate park, at school with his Malibu friends, at home, on the balcony of the beach house, at the beach with his swim trunks and on a surfboard as well. April looked very intrigued by the swimsuit pictures of Rocky and she blinked a few times and said, "You're a surfer?"

"Yep. I've been surfing since I was like 8 and I've adjusted to living in the beach since I was in Malibu. At the time that this picture was taken, they had this random pro photographer that wanted to take a couple of pictures of people at the beach; whether they're just walking, swimming, surfing, exercising and things like that. When that dude took pics of me surfing, I thought it was a little weird at first, but then he told me that he's actually a surfer and a photographer that just loves to take pictures and put them on his scrapbook. Some of those pics actually ended up on my Pimpstagram and Spacehook and for some reason, people comment on my surfboard and how crazy creative I am." Rocky answered.

"Crazy creative?" asked Casey, raising his eyebrow.

Rocky then shows April and Casey some surfboards that he's put his own personal art into it from drawing and painting to make it look like they stand out and they're just created in the most colorful, creative, crazy way ever, which blew them away and Casey said, "Whoa...they look so cool."

"Did you do all these things yourself?" asked April, looking completely bewildered.

"Most of them actually. I had a job working on surfboard art when I was 13 and sometimes, a lot of crazy stuff comes out of my mind that it had to be drawn and I could put my own twist on an ordinary board if I wanted to and turn it into something totally out there; whether it's from sunsets, shadows or even mythical characters from a video game." Rocky answered.

April was definitely surprised to hear that Rocky's got some sorts of talent that she never even knew about and to show proof, Rocky showed them some sketches and concept art on not just surfboards, but also skateboards and snowboards, which blew them away. Casey was even more surprised about the skateboards and putting some graphic texture in them and he asked, "Dude...how did you even?"

"Crazy enough...those things were inspired by my skateboards and I tend to doodle a little bit and see what ends up. You know, once I started getting more into it, I became completely interested in how it will transpire into something big. My thing is that I could probably open a shop like that either in L.A. or back in New Orleans. I bet you when that happens, everyone would be surfing all the way through the Gulf Coast." Rocky replied.

As they were looking at the pictures, some of the turtles were getting over the initial shock of how Rocky became so good at martial arts, but didn't expect him to be that good and Leo didn't take that loss personal, but there were parts of him that really felt that Rocky's explanation of his skills being rusty was a cover-up to hide the fact that he's got a lot of experience as if he's been doing some serious training. Donnie couldn't believe it either, but didn't seem to make a big deal of it despite getting sparred by Rocky and he has an admiration of doing some moves that weren't even being conceived before.

"How did that kid get so good at this? This is what I don't understand." Leo said, pondering on the fact that Rocky's got amazing skills.

"Wish I knew. He did say he did some martial arts training when he was young, but didn't want to use them yet." Donnie answered.

"What gets me is why he didn't tell us he was that amazing." Leo responded.

Rocky could overhear the conversation and he walks over towards them and he replied, "For two reasons; one is because we just met and secondly, I didn't want to make too big of a deal about my martial arts skills because most of them were completely advanced and if anyone notices, they'd want me involved in martial arts competitions from all over the world for the next 3 1/2 or 4 years and I decided not to take part in it because at the end of the day, it's all about money or hype that might take me out of reality and say that is the only thing that I'm good at. To have that kind of talent, you have to be prepared to share it before you experience those out-of-touch realities you might face. That's why I tend to keep it to a minimum unless I really need it. I just want to use it the way I want to and use my gift to do some good."

After Rocky's explanation, the culmination of what he meant speaks clear volumes and wisdom to what the turtles hope to reach someday and it even took Leo by surprise and he said, "Wow...now I feel really stupid for asking how you're so advanced."

"Aw, don't be. It happens to the best of people. My dad has always told me to stay humble and use my talents the way I want to make to make an impact on people. Don't let them get to your head and if they want you out of touch with the ones that got you there, they can shove their faces in deep cow manure because they don't matter." Rocky answered.

"Cow manure?" asked Raph, raising an eyebrow.

Rocky chuckled in response to that and said, "Cow dump. My dad always make these Southern expressions that might mean something...even if it is unusual."

"I'm gonna keep that in mind." Donnie said, a little grossed out about that expression.

* * *

Stick around if ya wanna see more!


	16. Training Perspective

And Rocky writes down from his perspective on how he's handling all the times he's trained and dealing with the rivalry.

* * *

Chapter 16: Training Perspective

Back at home, Rocky looks up at the window, just getting a little glimpse of the city and he just starting thinking about a few things to keep in perspective of all the things that happened within a span of a few days; moving to New York City, adjusting to a new school, dealing with Lukas and his crew, being friends with April and Casey, meeting the turtles for the first time, having the school dance at his father's pizzeria and training ninjitsu for the first time. And for some odd reason...most of those were considered a blessing in disguise about the new move despite his reluctance to accept that it's his new home now.

He misses his friends in Malibu more than anything and he hopes that he can see them again, but at the same time...he seems like he's getting a little bit used to New York City for a while. He lets out a small sigh and sat down on his bed, picking up his guitar and started strumming a few strings to sort of get his thoughts across. He plays a few original acoustic stuff on his guitar and for him...it's like therapy release so he can get all of his emotions out on his trusty instrument.

After just 4 minutes, he sets down his guitar and gets his mp3 player, puts the earbuds on his ears and listens to some acoustic cover of a popular song while getting his pencil and journal as he starts writing all the things that went down today and in recent days as well and his perspective on his new environment where he sorta has a change of heart for it...almost.

 _Hey, journal. Haven't written you in so long. Just got a little preoccupied with so much stuff._

 _Anyways, here's the skinny; I've done some training at the sewer with the turtles and Casey and this was the first time I've ever shown off my ninja skills in front of anyone, especially outside my family and friends in between New Orleans and Malibu. I know my ninja skills have come to fruition since I put them off for so long, but I just didn't know how much they actually developed. I guess I didn't want to mention how advanced they've gotten because I'm constantly nervous about someone finding out about this and that I should belong in some hardcore martial arts competition all the time whether it's in the US, Japan, China or wherever the freaking heck it takes me. I've been recruited so many times before when I was a kid and one even wanted me to live in Japan for 4 years for ninja competitions with countless training. Yeah, didn't want to do it then and I'm sure that it won't be possible now._

 _I think the turtles took my martial arts skills by surprise because they didn't expect me to become such a pro. It's not like my skills have advanced on purpose. It just kinda happened as I got older because I kept my martial arts skills to myself and now that the turtles plus Splinter, Casey and April have seen it, I'm just hoping that I can learn more about self-defense and not to use it for my own personal use or advances. Meanwhile, I'm dealing with the fact that I've gotten over 200 unwanted text messages from Lukas and his crew on my phone. Deleting them is a huge ordeal because each time they're all gone, Lukas sends more. Does this guy have nothing else better to do?_

 _So the dance is like less than two weeks away and my dad's been setting up the entire shindig, which is still in it's early phase of getting it done. I am excited about it, but at the same time...I'm nervous because Lukas might do anything to make them not come or he'll crash the party entirely. But why am I worried about what he's gonna do anyway? He just needs to let it go, for real. It ain't like I'm hurting nobody. I know violence is never always the answer, but if Lukas wants to get to that level...I'm hoping to put what I'm training to good use without going totally berserk._

 _I think I still have a long way to go and hopefully, I can defend myself more if there's something major serious coming my way. Other than that, I'm chill when it comes to serious situations that happens. I can handle myself. I still can't tell my parents about what I have to go through at school because I don't think they might understand and think it'll just go away on it's own. It's not. Unless someone does something about it, it won't go away on it's own. But at the same time, I can't suffer in silence. As long as I have Casey and April to back me up, I can make it through. I still miss my Malibu friends, but I guess in a weird way, I'm not alone anymore. April and Casey are the most amazing, loyal, trusting friends that I could ever have here. That's one of the few positive things about New York City so far. The other parts...I don't know yet. I still don't know...but I think it's gonna grow on me soon._

 _Guess I've written nearly two pages too far. Wow...never thought I could open up so much about everything that two pages have been filled up...and that's saying a lot. Be writing you later, journal buddy._

 _Peace out! Rocky Z._

After that, Rocky sets down his journal and pen on his desk and just laid down on his bed for a few minutes as he stared at the ceiling with his earbuds and he noticed A.J. coming to his room, hopping to his bed and Rocky smiles at A.J. coming by as he gently rubs his head and A.J. responds by licking his face. Rocky chuckles as A.J. licks him and said, "I'm glad to see you too, boy."

A.J. lays down next to his owner and nuzzles him a little bit and Rocky felt like he needed that after all the stuff he's gone through. He likes that feeling because it was always like that back when Rocky was a kid and A.J. was always there for him and not a lot has changed since then...except them growing up together. Rocky rubs A.J.'s back a little bit and he looks at his dog and said, "I wish you could talk, man. That way, I'd tell you everything."

* * *

There may be a possibility on Rocky's wish later on, but you have to wait and see! Until then, stay tuned!


	17. The New York Students

And from there...we see Rocky meeting some other friends who go to the same school, but live in New York City.

* * *

Chapter 17: The New York Students

By the next day, Rocky walked across the hallways of Roosevelt High School after some classes had passed and he heads towards the next class where he saw Casey just coming in and followed behind him and as he entered there, he noticed that Lukas and one-half of his crew are in the same class as well and the last thing he knows he wants to get into is a spat, so he took a deep breath as he exhaled and just quietly sat down on his desk and just minded his own business...totally unaware that Lukas is just staring at him with so much jealousy and hate all intertwined into him.

And just then, six more students were walking in the class alongside Morris, Seth and Darryl and Morris looked up at Rocky and gave him the 'what's up' nod and Rocky responded back as well. Morris brought in the six guys and he said, "Hey, Rocky...this is Vinny, Markie and Max. Vinny's from the Bronx while Markie and Max are from Brooklyn."

"Hey, how y'all doing?" Rocky said, shaking their hands.

"Doing awesome. What about you, huh?" asked Vinny.

"I've been pretty good." Rocky answered.

"So, Morris here said you're from California?" asked Vinny.

Rocky nodded his head at that answer and scratched the back of his neck and added, "But my origins are from New Orleans."

"New Orleans? Where's that, in Jersey?" asked Markie.

Rocky chuckled at that particular assumption as Markie thought that New Orleans might've been in New Jersey and he replied, "No. New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm from the Deep South."

"Oh, yeah...I see. Sorry, man." Markie said, laughing at his little mishap.

"Aw, it's all good, bro. No worries." Rocky said, smiling.

"Yeah, fuggedaboutit, man. You new here in New York?" asked Vinny, coming towards Rocky.

Rocky nods his head in response and he's still a little unsure about the new move, he's able to just try to put all of it aside because he still doesn't feel like he's fitting in and he said, "It's slowly growing to me."

Morris then introduces rocky to three others; one from Taiwan, another from Japan and one from Puerto Rico and from the looks of it, Rocky was more than willing to befriend them and Morris said, "This is Luiz Armando Ramirez. Luiz, Rocky. Rocky, Luiz."

"How ya doing, man?" asked Rocky, as he shook Luiz' hand.

"Pretty cool, man. How about you?" asked Luiz.

Rocky nods his head and answered, "It's cool. You're really from Puerto Rico?"

"Yep. We came to U.S. to live here for a year now and it's been amazing. My parents finally got a chance to actually live here after they've been trying for so long for 10 years...maybe more than that because it's the land of opportunity." Luiz responded.

Rocky was blown away at the fact that Luiz's parents have been trying to live in the U.S. for 10 years and is amazed by their determination and said, "That's awesome, man."

"And this is Raisuke Shinobi, but we call him Rai for short. He's working on trying to find a contemporary name." Morris said.

Rocky reaches out and gives Raisuke a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you, man."

Raisuke bows to him and reponds, "You too."

"And this is Tai Zin Ming. He's from Taiwan, but I think he's fitting in New York just fine." Morris added.

Rocky shakes Tai's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, bro. How you like living here?"

"Just amazing, man. I'm starting to get into the American spirit." Tai replied.

Soon enough, Rocky realizes that he might've accidentally left out Casey in the midst of meeting these new friends and he said to Luiz, Tai and Raisuke as he brings Casey over and said, "Guys, this is Casey Jones. He's one of my new friends as well."

"I've known Casey a little bit already, just by passing through the halls and at lunch." Luiz replied.

"Sup, Luiz?" asked Casey, going for the fist bump.

Luiz fist bumped Casey back and Luiz asked, "How come you guys call it the fist bump?"

"Because it's like the new way to greet people or support your friends. Everyone does that. It's like the new high-five except it's done with a fist." Morris replied.

Luiz chuckled in response and replied, "It's a lot to process. I see people do it in parts of Puerto Rico and people have been giving me fist bumps, but I had no idea how to do one before."

"Well, now you know." Max answered.

All of them were unaware that Lukas was staring at them in such a disgust manner that the jealousy level rose up to the top of the jealous charts, but Lukas' focus was on Rocky and how he's gonna tear down that school dance at the pizzeria at any costs to teach him not to mess with the social status of the school.

* * *

Lukas just can't stop, can't he? There's gonna be more rivalries coming soon!


	18. Plans to Humiliate Rocky

And here's how the rivalry comes to a bigger head in the gym!

* * *

Chapter 18: Plans to Humiliate Rocky

Sometime during gym class, Rocky got himself ready to play some volleyball and he's definitely stoked up about this game and walks towards the one side of the net with a few of his new friends; Morris, Seth, Brandon, Darryl, Luis, Vinny, Max, Markie, Rai, Tai Zin and Tucker. Rocky says hi to them all and they said hi to them back and soon enough, Rocky sees Lukas on the other side of the volleyball net with the opposing team and once Lukas sees Rocky, sparks are starting to fly. Rocky did not want to deal with this today as he stood between Casey and Tucker...yet Tucker could tell that there's some sort of tension between these two, yet Rocky's staying calm, cool and collected, despite his growing anxiety and apprehension while Lukas is ready for something to go down.

"Yo, Rocko...that guy giving you problem?" asked Tucker, looking at a smirking Lukas.

Rocky nodded his head in response and said, "Looks like it. I don't know what this guy's problem is, but I got a feeling in my bones that something gonna go down any minute."

Lukas clears his throat at this and he said to Rocky, "You do realize that I am gonna make you tick and I'll do everything I can to make sure the whole school is against you and that there's nothing you can do about it."

Casey got even more irriated by Lukas' remarks aimed directly at Rocky and it's like his vein could pop off at any minute and Casey got more infuriated at Lukas went from spewing insults to Rocky to aiming it at Casey as Lukas said, "Hey, Jones...the mummy's dentists called. They want to know if you need some dentist surgery to hide your toothless hobo look."

Casey growls in response to that insult and he said, "Back off, rich boy."

"I'm sure your mother committed suicide after seeing how ugly your teeth look." Lukas said, with a big smirk.

That comment alone made it hard for Casey to hold himself back from punching this guy and wanted to kick him in the face, but he saw the coach coming in and just stood there, never keeping his eyes off of Lukas based on that comment he made. When the tense moment simmered down, the coach looked at the students and said, "Now that you're all here, let's see if you're all as good on volleyball as you are in basketball. Whoever makes the best serve wins the match."

"Can we move it along? Some of us have something else better to do." Lukas said, getting completely bored.

The coach glared at Lukas for a second and he knows that he has zero tolerance for his attitude and said, "Mr. Lukas...watch your tone, boy. Need I remind you of the time you smart mouthed the substitute coach?"

"Hey, she was asking for it...telling me to climb a rope. Who knows how many losers put their disgusting sweat on that rope? I'm not gonna stoop down to their level on their low-living germs." Lukas said, glaring back.

Tai Zin was definitely disgusted by hearing this and muttered, "I don't like his attitude."

"No one does." Tucker whispered.

Vinny was especially disturbed by how Lukas talked to the coach like that and he said, "I know I have this kind of New York attitude, but even I know my limits on how I talk to people."

The coach blows the whistle and he starts serving the ball directly towards Lukas' side and as one of them throws it towards the opposing side and Tucker serves it back to the other team and as Lukas jumps up and punches the ball, he intended for it to go directly at Rocky's face hard, in which Rocky got hit in the head with the volleyball. Casey could tell that this guy has gone too far and he picks up the volleyball and punches it towards the other side and one of Lukas' goons went ahead to punch the ball to attack Rocky with it, but Vinny goes forward and hits the ball hard.

Rocky got himself up and dusted himself off from this and he turned to Casey and asked, "What is Lukas' problem?"

"I don't know, but this guy is trying to wipe you out." Casey replied.

Lukas kept staring at Rocky and throws the volleyball as it aims at his face even more and Lukas starts laughing uncontrollably because he considers it revenge for supposedly stealing his social spotlight and for the next several minutes, Lukas keeps pelting Rocky with the volleyball very mercilessly until the coach blew the whistle on this whole thing and he exclaimed, "Time out!"

Lukas smirked with so much pride as he glared at a very battered Rocky with his hair messed up, has a black eye and couldn't move at all and all Lukas could do is take pictures on his phone and Lukas said to him, "Man...no one will come to your party now looking so messed up."

"Lukas! Must we discuss this again? No slamming down the opponent with your volleyball!" the coach exclaimed.

"Since when is that considered a rule? I'm the best volleyball player in the world!" Lukas exclaimed.

"I've told you before that if you keep it up, you're gonna be cut off the team and in the game." the coach responded.

Lukas glared directly at the coach and couldn't even care about that and said, "When my parents hear this, they're gonna sue you for everything you got."

"You can't order me around like you own the place. I'm not even gonna waste my energy arguing with you." the coach added, getting infuriated.

"Well...boo hoo! I'm way better than any single one of you broke losers." Lukas said, with a smirk on his face.

Rocky shakes his head in disbelief and couldn't believe that not only Lukas is trying to humiliate him as a pawn to force him to cancel the school dance at his pizzeria and that he whopped the crap out of him with a volleyball in front of everyone, but that he would talk to the coach like that and said, "Who made him the authority figure?"

"That's what he always does. He thinks the whole world revolves around him because he's the rich kid." Morris answered.

"Like he owns earth." Seth replied.

"And you guys put up with that?" asked Rocky, a little bewildered.

Brandon scoffs at that and said, "Put up with it? There's nothing about him we can put up with. He should've gotten in that preppy school in Manhattan instead of here."

"Right?" asked Casey, in agreement.

"I don't know why he's trying to humiliate me. He shouldn't have a reason to do what he did to me." Rocky added.

Just then, Lukas got in Rocky's face and shoved his phone on his face as Rocky sees a picture of him getting beaten up on Lukas' Spacehook page and said, "Now let's see how much you will get humiliated."

Casey angrily looked at Lukas for a second and as Lukas walks away, Casey said, "Someone's gotta teach that dude a lesson."

* * *

Insane, huh? Stick around for more!


	19. More Training Skills

More training sessions!

* * *

Chapter 19: More Training Skills

Later that afternoon, Rocky was at Splinter's training room as he got his second dose of training and this time...Splinter is teaching him a couple of defense moves to go along with self-defense in ninja training and Rocky's prepared to see what Splinter's got under his sleeve and he takes a deep breath as he goes for the first strike and once Splinter immediately struck him quickly, Rocky evades Splinter's quick movements and immediately grabs him by the arm and flips him over to the ground, yet Splinter's feet stays on the ground, much to his surprise.

Rocky blinked his eyes a few times as he realizes that he's still grabbing Splinter's arm and knows where this is also going...as Splinter lifts up Rocky's hand and flips him back down to the floor and Splinter puts his foot above his stomach...which made Rocky groan softly as he laid down on the ground for a few seconds, but immediately got back up and continued sparring with Splinter.

Casey, April and the turtles looked on as they were studying some of Rocky's amazing moves and his unknown ninja talent that he's got and from the looks of those moves, it seems as though he's done them for years and that he's never exposed this talent until now. As Splinter keeps sparring with him, he can tell that Rocky's advanced skills are nothing like he's ever seen or experienced before or since. But sees that he needs a little bit more training.

Afterwards, they stopped for a second and Splinter looks at Rocky for a second and said, "You have done well...but I have a few more tests for you."

"Like what?" asked Rocky, panting.

"How to evade your opponent's moves." Splinter replied.

Rocky turns around and notices Splinter was gone that quick and that hindsight told him to keep his guard up because he could strike at any minute and he made an immediate jolt as he noticed Splinter's shadow and immediately went forward to flip him before his hand was even visible and he did an external backflip and tackled him down. Once Splinter got himself back up again, Rocky evades every punch and kick Splinter attempts to do with the perfect ease.

Splinter was surprised that Rocky got those instructions down quickly almost as if he knew his cue and didn't even know it. Very impressive for him, but he still needs to find a few nerve points to get at him with and goes through many amounts of testing; how to spar blindfolded, use weapons properly...in which he passed every weapons test possible and also to fight opponents as a team; which means that he had partnered up with Casey to see how that would work out. Both skills are completely diverse, yet they both accomplish the same goal.

Casey's style was with the usage of his hockey stick and as he sparred with Rocky, he can see Rocky's amazing skills were not just all talk, but that it's actually the real deal. As both of them kept on sparring, Rocky grabbed the end of Casey's hockey stick and flipped it out of his grip and takes control of the stick. Casey's eyes widened afterwards, but he had something else up his sleeve, a second hockey stick to attack with and a hockey stick fight ensued as it molds into the ninja training where their combined strengths are evenly matched.

Splinter shouts in command to stop and as he analyzed the entire thing, he looked at Rocky for a few seconds and seemed very amazed by how he's trained on his second day and he said, "Very impressive, Rocky. I have to admit...you definitely are like a true experienced ninja."

"Thanks...I guess." Rocky said, humbly.

"You as well, Casey. Both of you still need more training. Come back tomorrow and we'll continue on from here." Splinter added.

* * *

3 more chapters coming up!


	20. Balancing it All

And Rocky keeps a balancing act on juggling through training and being a normal teenager in New York City...

* * *

Chapter 20: Balancing It All

During the time he slowly got settled into New York City, Rocky just focused on how to get through school without being confronted and/or harassed by Lukas and his goons as the school dance at the pizzeria is starting to fly by faster, Rocky knows he has to focus on the moment and not let anything or anyone spoil it at any costs...even if it means having to be constantly harassed by Lukas and being called out...as well as Lukas getting revenge against Casey and April for being co-conspirators.

Over the next two weeks, Rocky has balancing between school life, helping out his dad with some of the arrangements for the school dance at the pizzeria as far as being in charge of the decorations, flyers on both paper and social media for the classmates only and outside of those things; dealing with family, meeting his new school friends and looking all around parts of New York City.

But of all those things that culminates, he spends most of his days in the lair with April and Casey as they hang out with the turtles and Rocky in the midst of training with Splinter as well as the turtles and this time around...April is included into Rocky and Casey's training as all three humans begin to show what they got in training and as April began to spar with Rocky, she can see that all of his martial arts moves and skills are the real deal as she does a roundhouse kick and did some flips while Rocky's new skills took her by surprise as she actually experiences that firsthand. Some of Splinter's training have completely been cemented to his abilities as to how to do ninja and martial arts well, which helped boosted his confidence.

As Rocky learns more about Splinter's training skills, he finds himself deeply entrenched into what Splinter taught him and it's like he's taking all of it in as he learns more ways of ninjitsu and self-defense and as he's learning, he's also learning about self-discovery about how many things happen for a reason and it definitely puts him in perspective on how he's adjusting to life in New York City rather than in Malibu.

It definitely brought him to the realization that maybe there might be some good things coming out of New York City, but he just has to find what that is and by the time he looked at April and Casey, he could definitely see that this is just the start of a new beginning for him.

When Rocky's not training, he's introducing the turtles and Splinter a little taste of some Southern food; fried chicken, ribs, collard greens, mac and cheese, black-eyed peas and every other southern delicacy in the sun. Some of the turtles were completely reluctant to try it out because they've never seen most of those in New York and they're not big fans of the greens and peas, but once they ate some fried chicken and mac and cheese, they were all about it.

"Dude...this mac and cheese is like a good case of booyashaka awesomeness!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo agreed, but kept his enthusiasm to a medium and said, "I have to say...it's very enticing. NEver had any of those before."

Rocky chuckled softly and liked the turtles positive reception of the mac and cheese and fried chicken and as they were eating, Rocky pulls out some leftover Cajun food; jambalaya, gumbo, shrimp etouffee and some beignets. Once the turtles were through with the Southern food, Rocky presented them yet another set of food and Raph was a little wide eyed about this and asked, "What the heck is this?"

"This is what we also eat in New Orleans. If you gotta embrace Southern food, you have to embrace Cajun food." Rocky replied.

Leo and Donnie were a little unsure of how it'll taste when they saw the shrimp etouffee and once they took a bite of it, both of them were a little uneasy with the taste and Donnie asked, "They really eat this in New Orleans?"

"Yep, they do. It doesn't stop at shrimp; they have chicken and vegetable etoufee." Rocky answered.

"Okay then." Leo replied.

Some of them took the jambalaya really well and as far as the gumbo goes, it's okay for some of them, but they love the beignets as well and Leo said, "I don't know if I can pronounce it well, but these are the best things I've ever tasted."

"Maybe I can bring you all to New Orleans one day...if we can help you remain low-key." Rocky answered.

Some of the turtles were surprised by what Rocky just said and had no idea how to respond to that and Splinter immediately came to Rocky and said, "Absolutely not. My sons cannot be exposed to the other parts of the world in the surface. I cannot let them go off on their own in another part of the country."

"They won't have to go by themselves. You can go too." Rocky responded.

Splinter just froze after hearing what Rocky just said that he'll be in the surface as well, which is something he never does before and he just stared at Rocky almost as if he's either serious or just joking and he then responded, "I never go to the surface."

That surprised Rocky to hear that Splinter has never gone off to the surface and asked, "Ever?"

"Ever...for 15 years." Splinter answered.

Rocky couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact that Splinter has never been in the surface for 15 years and that he's not going insane with that as he stared at him, then looked at the turtles and did a double take back at Splinter with an 'are you serious' look and responded, "You need to get out more."

As the days pass, Rocky starts getting to know more about the turtles and Splinter and with more training on the mound, Rocky's gaining a little bit of confidence in himself and he's hoping that he'll do anything he can to defend himself...even in the face of confrontation with Lukas and crew. At the same time, he keeps up with the normal stuff; hanging out with friends and family, strumming his guitar, walking with A.J. and as he looks on the rooftop on top of the house, it's one place that feels free, despite sounds of horns honking, police sirens wailing and things like that.

His own concern...how can he keep the thought of being friends with the turtles living under the sewer away from everyone? But he knows for a fact that it might never happen because he always keeps things to himself a lot.

But he never told his parents or family about dealing with Lukas and his goons trying to tear him down at school because he doesn't think that they could ever understand it at all.

* * *

Two more chapters left! It ain't the end of this saga yet!


	21. In Perspective

And Rocky puts all of those events into perspective.

* * *

Chapter 21: In Perspective

10:01 PM, Friday Night

Rocky's just sitting back, watching some anime where this lone wolf tries to seek redemption after a life-long self-discovery of who he is and tries to shed everything from his past to start a new life, but what holds him back are the stuff he used to do in the past that might catch up with him and everyone else remembering who he was and all of those painful memories of what he had done as well as never forgiving himself for the person he used to be. Rocky kept watching the English dubbed version and thought that during his unwinding time that he can write a little something on his journal to put a little cap on the day.

He paused the movie, got his pencil and journal and starts writing whatever comes to mind as far as what he's getting used to over those past 2 weeks being in New York City.

 _Sup, journal?_

 _Man, those 2 weeks for me were definitely a roller-coaster ride for me ever since I came to New York City. Everything that I've experienced is still taking me a long time to process. I know I'm not in California and I definitely know I ain't in Lousiana or Mississippi and I miss all three of these places so badly. But...I guess in a weird way, I've grown accustomed to this big banger called the city that never sleeps. As far as I can tell, it will never go to sleep with all them lights and loud sounds that'll keep anyone up at night._

 _However...there are some good in this place. Meeting Casey Jones and April O'Neil was the best thing that ever came out of this new move. They like the kind of friends that you'd want to hang around with all the time and it's like they got my back...no matter what the circumstances are. I gotta tell ya, man...I've never actually had friends like that aside from the ones I've known from Malibu and New Orleans. And just meeting some new friends who were originated from parts of Louisiana and Mississippi, plus some who have that New York attitude...I don't know if I can get used to that, but hey...I've met characters like them and they ain't no bother to me._

 _The turtles...they're cool guys to hang around with and not many people I meet are mutants and live under a sewer, but this is considered to be the coolest way to have friends. During those few weeks, I started doing some training to learn some self-defense. I gotta be honest, I never thought that it would require so much hard work. For the most part...it's actually a lot of cool things to learn when someone tries to mess with you. I always knew that my martial skills are unlike any other skills, but when I put them off...I just don't know how radically advanced it became._

 _For some odd reason, the more I practice on my rooftop as I film myself practicing on my own, my confidence starts growing so much higher that I can do anything. All of Splinter's training completely helped me a lot. But like I said...I can only use my skills when it's necessary to defend myself. I don't want to end up doing it right away because lord knows how much trouble I'ma get myself into if I beat up someone at random._

 _The school dance at my dad's pizza shop is just a week away and hopefully, it'll be really awesome. I have to pinch myself most days because I still couldn't believe that my dad would want to bring the school dance to his pizza place and I've been well-known since. But I'm still the new kid around, just trying to figure out what living in New York City is like. I'm just not in it to be popular. I don't care much for being the popular kid anyway, so..._

 _My biggest issue right now is how to deal with Lukas trying to break me when he's making something out nothing. I don't have anything against him and I would never steal anything that was his, but in Lukas' mind, he's got something against me and his best way to eliminate the problem is to humiliate me and shame me in front of the whole school...constantly harassing me with mounds of text messages, Spacehook messages, memes and all the other bullcrap that he's trying to do. But...what I figured out is that no one in Roosevelt High accepts Lukas' friend request so that he can grow his own posse. I don't know what's on that rich boy's mind._

 _One thing I know for sure...I'm not gonna let him get to me. I got nothing against the dude, but why he's got something against me...I'll never know. And let's hope that he's not gonna sabotage this party._

 _Well...I've written all that I've written tonight. Gotta keep watching this young lone wolf try to redeem himself and hopefully, leave all the stuff he was in the past behind. Till next time, write ya later!_

After that, Rocky puts down his journal, grabs the remote and keeps watching the anime until he fell asleep nearly 90 minutes later and everything was silent in parts of New York City, though some of the noises were kept to a minimum.

* * *

Thought this was the end of the story? One more chapter left!


	22. Lukas Meets the Kraang

And the final chapter comes in and the ending...you'll love how it ends!

* * *

Chapter 22: Lukas Meets the Kraang

Later that night, Lukas drove around midtown New York City with his black and white Sniper, just showing off and pumping the bass on his big speakers on the trunk of the car with the volume up so high that it could be heard all across the neighborhood, much to the residents' annoyance. Some of the residents were completely irritated by that, but Lukas completely ignored them as he keeps driving along. He just likes to be the envy of everyone around him; whether young or old and show that he's living way better than him.

He keeps driving and soon enough, he sees Casey Jones sitting on one of those escape ladders as the car pulls into a complete stop and becomes totally anonymous to not get himself caught by Casey because he knows there's a feud brewing somewhere between the two that got started when he has a bitter rivalry with Rocky and with a smirk planted on his face, he saw Casey putting on his hockey mask and couldn't resist getting out his phone and taking pictures of Casey wearing his mask and think of different ways to use those as memes.

As he keeps snapping the pictures, he immediately found himself caught by Casey and takes the picture anyway...in which Casey immediately jumps out of steps and lands to the ground on his feet, still wearing his hockey mask and comes up to him and said, "You got any business taking pictures of me?"

"Probably humiliating you on the internet, Jones." Lukas replied, with a smirk on his face.

Casey immediately recognized that voice anywhere...and that is not something he completely is in the mood to hear and he said, "Lukas...so you finally stepped foot in this part of town, huh? Shouldn't you be around your snobby rich lifestyle?"

"Just to show off my brand new car that my parents just gave me. Don't you wish you had a car like me?" asked Lukas, with a very devious mocking look.

"No, I do not. And you know what...I could care less about your rich lifestyle." Casey added.

Lukas scoffs at Casey as he heads back to his car and told him, "That's what you say now. Wait until you're a hobo and I'll own the entire city of New York and then you'll see who cares now. Now if you'll excuse me, I got two targets to harass and that's April and that foreign hick."

As soon as Casey heard that, he got completely ticked with the fact that he's going after April and Rocky and he said, "You'd better leave them alone!"

"Or you'll what? Scare me with your ugly horror mask?" Lukas said, with a fake mocking fearful voice, then laughing at him.

Casey grunts in anger and quickly said, "Don't tempt me."

With that, Lukas starts up his car and goes off to find April's place and after he drives away, Casey immediately runs and gets his bike and starts to go after Lukas to prevent him from bothering April and Rocky. Even though it's past midnight, Casey would definitely defy curfew to just stop Lukas and end it right there and then. Lukas speeds up a little and when he looks at his rearview mirror, he sees Casey going after him with his bike, which stunned him the most.

"No way! He never gives up, doesn't he?" asked Lukas.

Lukas drives faster to avoid Jones' trail, but Casey went in full throttle speed with his bike as keeps going at top speed and once he realizes that he might do some damage to his bike if he goes faster, he thought it was best to just leave it at Rocky's front door for now until he comes back, so he drops it off where no one can steal it. Despite that, he refuses to give up going after Lukas and starts running and then diverges into roller skates to keep up with Lukas.

"The skates run faster anyway." Casey said, skating in top speed.

Casey kept skating and skating until he saw Lukas' car keeps driving and he immediately held onto the back of the car, refusing to let go and crept towards the car and that's when Lukas spotted him coming to the side of the car and Lukas said, "Impossible! Still on your feet?"

"You'd better leave April and Rocky alone!" Casey exclaimed.

"Like that's gonna happen!" Lukas shouted back.

Soon enough, both of them spotted several trucks getting in the way and Casey immediately breaks free from the car as he lets go because he sees the droids there...but Lukas didn't stop at all as he runs over one of those droids in the middle and Lukas stops the car and looks over to see what he hit...but instead, he looks at his car and saw a little bit of a dent with it.

"Are you kidding me?! I just got this car! I oughta sue those idiots that did this to me!" Lukas said, angrily.

Casey overheard what Lukas just said and it completely disgusts him to know that he's more worried about his car than the fact that there are Kraang robots surrounding him and he exhaled sharply as he said, "Seriously? He's more worried about his car? Why do you have to make a big deal about your stupid car anyway?"

Just then, some of robots were surrounding Lukas and one of them said, "The human that ran over our robots must be annihiliated for the running over our droids with his human vehicle."

Lukas had no idea how this situation is going down and doesn't know how to deal with it, so he said, "I don't know who you all are or what you are talking about, but someone's gonna have to pay for my car!"

"We do not wish to care for your car. We are going after the humans that have an alliance with the ones that are called the turtles." one Kraang army droid replied.

"Just what the heck are you talking about?" asked Lukas, getting confused.

Casey quietly snuck around to see what the droids are up to and what Lukas is doing and if he had his way, he'd knock out the droids in a quick second and punch them out with his hockey stick...that and knocking out Lukas too. But then for some reason...Casey overheard something that he dreads to hear.

As Lukas saw the pictures of April and Casey alongside the turtles, Lukas was both shocked and completely intrigued by all of this and soon enough, he gave way to a new idea to bring down Casey and April once and for all...and maybe involve Rocky into the mix just for torture and Lukas said, "You know what? Tell me more about those turtles and I'll make it worth your while."

"And by what do you wish to require that is worth your while?" asked another Kraang droid.

"We can forget about the damage of my car if you're more than willing to eliminate another human that may or may not have a connection with those...turtles." Lukas answered.

"And that human is...?" asked another Kraang droid.

Lukas then pulls a picture of Rocky and gives it to the droids and Lukas said, "You eliminate Rocky for me and then eliminate the other humans as well."

Casey could not believe his ears that Lukas is going that low to get rid of Rocky and also expose the secrets about the turtles and that made him more infuriated more than ever and he whispered, "I gotta warn Red and Rocky."

"We got a deal." the Kraang droid replied.

With that, Lukas and the Kraang droid shook hands as a new fiendish partnership officially begins and Lukas' revenge is finally starting to become realized.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNN! Left ya with a cliffhanger! Prepare yourselves for the third and final conclusion to 'The New Californian Kid'! Part 3 will commence!**_


End file.
